The Re-Entry Minimization
The Re-Entry Minimization is the fourth episode of the sixth season of the CBS sitcom,'' The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 18, 2012. Summary Howard has returned to Earth to a very disappointing celebration. It's Penny and Amy versus Leonard and Sheldon on game night in a war of the genders. Extended Plot Over dinner, the gang can't wait for Howard to return. Sheldon tells Stuart that he had a good run as the "fake Wolowitz"; however an offer for 30% off comic books from Stuart makes Sheldon change his mind and say "welcome aboard, old chum." Sheldon also commends Howard with "he left a boy and returned a boy size hero." Howard and his fellow astronauts are plummeting through the atmosphere with Howard alternately praying and screaming. He feels a jerk and says that that wasn't so bad. Unfortunately that jerk was the parachutes opening and they have six more miles to go. Howard started screaming again. He gets feeling dejected when he finds out that his friends are not waiting for him at the airport at the request of Bernadette. In the waitng room he heard shouts of "Howie, Howie;" however the reporters present were covering the arrival of comedian Howie Mandel (who doesn't believe that Howard is an astronaut). At Bernadette's apartment she dresses in a negligee and tells him that it's like their honeymoon since he left right after their wedding ceremony. After coughing a few times due to a allergies, she fails asleep on him from the Benadryl. Later Howard goes to his mother's house where she wouldn't let him in. He hears a man's voice which his mother says is the television and then Howard's dentist whom she is having an affair with hops out the window. Howard's next stop his is buddy Raj who is very glad to see him. The twist is that Stuart is now living with him and they have tickets to the sold out Sound of Music sing-along. Howard leaves them to their night out. At the apartment, Sheldon laments that he wasn't getting to see Howard's expression that night when he gives him his admiration for the first time. Amy and Penny are playing Pictionary against Leonard and Sheldon. Sheldon's drawing concepts and guesses are too complicated for Leonard and the girls win. For the word "polish", Sheldon keeps drawing things that are Polish like sausage, while Penny waits a few minutes to enjoy his act and then draws a hand, paints the nails and Amy says (nail) polish. Then they tell the boys that they can beat them in any contest. Penny does not want to play "Physics Fiesta" where Physics questions are given in Spanish since Sheldon just made up that dumb game. Sheldon doesn't want darts, pool, beer pong or wet T-shirt contests since they are bar games and Penny has been going to bars since she was of age. Amy suggests water polo and "Operation" using real cadavers. Next Amy and Leonard try "Where's Waldo?" without their glasses and Amy wins. Penny and Sheldon try a contest where they are spinning around a lightsaber and then rush over to do a division problem while still dizzy. Penny beats Sheldon at mathematics because he fell over and knocked down his white board. Next Penny is wrestling with Sheldon who is pinned almost instantly and can't get up. Penny begins kissing Sheldon. Sheldon asks Amy to do something, so she joins in. Finally it is a standard state fair pie eating contest. After they start Howard shows up, they all look up with their faces covered with blueberry pie filling and yell "Not now". Finally Howard ends up at a diner where the waitress recognizes him and offers him a free piece of cheesecake. Howard starts to tell her his problems and she replies asking whether he wants the cheesecake or not. He starts eating singing "Rocket Man" quietly to himself. A quick sneeze makes him think that he caught something from Bernadette he says "perfect". Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Howard's return to Earth and the disappointing reception. Quotes '''Penny:' Boys vs Girls. Sheldon: That's not fair. Any team that I'm not on has a decided disadvantage. ---- (Sheldon doing hand gestures) Leonard: Sausage? Unidentified flying liverwurst? ---- Penny: ''Oh my god, we're gonna kill them.'' ---- Sheldon: ''He left a boy. He returns, a boy-sized hero.'' ---- Howard: We did it! We survived! Mike: That was the parachute. We still have another 6 miles to go. Howard: AHHHHHHHHH! ---- Leonard: Sheldon, we haven't won a single game all night. Now either you put your face in that pie or I'm gonna put that pie in your face! Gallery TBBT 6x4 script page.jpg|The front page of the script of the episode TBBT 6x4 bts.jpg|A behind the scene look at the filming of a scene from the episode The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-11.jpg The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg S6EP04 - Where's Waldo contest.jpg S6EP04 - the contest begins.jpg S6Ep04 - space shuttle.jpg S6EP04 - Howard with Bernadette.jpg S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg S6EP04 - Howard back home.jpg S6EP04 - contest.jpg S6EP04 - A pie contest.jpg Video Reference *Taping report on Fanforum Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Stubs Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Articles With Videos